particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
LGBT Party
| Seats2 Title = Governorships of Provinces | Seats2 = | Website = www.lgbtparty.je | }} The LGBT Party is a political party in Jelbania advocating LGBT rights and Queer nationalism. History The LGBT movement faced years of confrontation from successive Jelbanian governments and the majority of the general public before they could establish their own political party. Foundation The LGBT Party was founded in June 3312 following years of ferocious opposition by various sections of the Jelbanian public. A 100,000 strong rally took place in Wattrelies, Turadrad, demanding the establishment of a political party for sexual minorities. During the rally several participants made speeches. Several minutes into the speech made by Reuben Samuels the crowd began to chant "we want you!", demanding that he became the movement's leader despite him being an unknown outfit. Weeks later, over 10,000 members of the LGBT movement met at the Jelbanian Purple Stripe indoor arena in Wattrelies. Reuben Samuels was given overwhelming support in the leadership contest, securing 77.8% of the vote along with backing for his proposal for the party's constitution and manifesto program. Pink Manifesto The Pink Manifesto was the work of the party's first leader, Reuben Samuels. It was the party's first manifesto, and in late June 3312 was submitted to the Parliament. It consisted of 19 articles: #Everyone may adopt children #The nation shall never develop, purchase or store biological or chemical weaponry #The nation shall never use chemical or biological weaponry in warfare #The government offers free contraceptives in pharmacies and public toilets #Crossdressing is allowed #Defence industries are banned #The nation issues passports on demand for any reason to its nationals #Homosexuality is allowed in the military #The government allows all consenting adults to obtain civil marriage contracts #There shall be a minimum wage at a level considered a "living wage," well above the poverty line for a full time worker #The nation shall never use nuclear weapons in warfare #The nation shall never develop, purchase or store nuclear weaponry #The government sets compulsory quotas for hiring women, minorities and marginalized groups #All refugees are welcome, regardless of their reason, and given aid in integrating them into the country #Religions are not permitted to promote themselves or advertise in any manner whatsoever #Religious schools are not allowed #Teacher-led prayers in schools are forbidden #Sexual relations of all types are legal for consenting adults #The nation imposes no border controls on visitors Parliament voted 0-700 against, defeating the bill. Despite the bill failing, it formed the basis of the LGBT Party's principles. Ban In February 3315 the party's HQ was attacked by Grand Nationalists Party supporters who set fire to the building and murdered 69 LGBT politicians and staff inside. The LGBT Party was banned shortly after and homophobic legislation was reimplemented. Rebirth In November 3447 the party was re-established, not only in order to restore gay rights but also in protest against te Grand Nationalists Party dictatorship. Ideology Although the major focus of the LGBT Party is LGBT rights, the party is not a single-issue organisation. LGBT rights The primary focus of the LGBT Party is to secure rights for sexual minorities. These include: *The right for sexual minorities to serve, and to serve openly in the military *The right for sexual minorities, whether married or single, to adopt children *The right to crossdress *The right for all consenting adults to obtain civil marriage contracts *The right to have sexual relations of all types for legal for consenting adults Queer nationalism Queer nationalism refers to the view that the LGBT community forms a distinct people and identity due to distinct culture and customs. The LGBT Party believes that homophobia and sexual discrimination in successive Jelbanian governments and in Jelbanian culture has created a desire to separate from the hostile heterosexual majority. The LGBT argues for a nation-state for sexual minorities. Queer nation The party's ultimate aim is to create an exclusively queer nation. The term 'queer narion' refers to a region or nation based on LGBT culture and populated exclusively by sexual minorities. To achieve this, the party aims to either make one of Jelbania's five regions an exclusively queer nation, or to establish Jelbania in its entirety as a queer nation. On mainstream issues The LGBT Party, in order to establish itself as a mainstream party attractive to the general public, offers policies on a variety of issues other than LGBT rights. Centralisation The party believes in a strong central government in order to protect the rights of minorities. Civil rights Maximum civil liberties are advocated by the LGBT Party which describes itself as 'revolutionary liberal'. Ecology The LGBT Party is strongly supportive of the green movement. Foreign relations Internationalism is firmly supported by the LGBT Party. Government responsibilities The LGBT Party strongly supports big government in order to protect civil rights. Market The LGBT Party fiercely supports workers' rights but in most other areas supports the free market. Military The party supports peace and aims for a nation without a military and nuclear weapons and a peaceful world. Morality Conservatism is viewed as abhorrent by the party, progressivism is the policy of the LGBT Party. Religion The party believes in secularism and highlights the role of religion in provoking war and establishing conservative views on society. Key figures Reuben Samuels Pinky International Leadership Electoral performance In government Heads of State Heads of Government Coalition governments Current LGBT Party legislators